


When I Heard Their Name

by skaikruqueen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaikruqueen/pseuds/skaikruqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Bellamy heard Clarke's name when she was away and 1 time she heard his</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Heard Their Name

After weeks of painful encounters Bellamy decided that the best way to get over Clarke leaving was to pretend she didn’t exist. He avoided conversations with Abby and refused to walk past Clarke’s old tent. People knew not to bring up Clarke around Bellamy because of how he looked like he soul shattered when he heard her name.

The first time Bellamy heard Clarke’s name was shortly after she left and he entered camp Jaha alone.   
“Where’s Clarke?” Wick called over to Bellamy, “Raven wants to see her.” He motioned to the section of the ark that the camp was based around.   
“Gone.” Bellamy said softly, and with without conviction, and admitting that Clarke wouldn’t walk through the gate caused the reality to sink deeper into his bones, latching on to every part of him, consuming him. “She left.” He felt fuzzy, almost as if he was dreaming. If only it was just a dream, something he could wake up from and forget within five minutes.  
“Are you ok?” Wick questioned, looking at Bellamy with concern in his eyes.  
Bellamy almost felt himself sway on his feet, but he was sure that he was just imagining it. Although Wick was waiting for an answer, Bellamy stayed silent and walked away. He needed to be alone, wipe his mind free of Clarke. Thinking about her was consuming him from the inside out and he went to hide in the privacy of his tent. He didn't emerge until the afternoon the next day. 

The second time, it was just an echo of her name, people mentioning it in conversation when Bellamy happened to be passing by but it felt like a punch in the chest, he was being held underwater, drowning in the sound of her name.  
He took deep, shuddering breaths while trying to regain his composure. He didn’t even realize that he stopped walking until someone bumped into him and then Bellamy continued on his way. Clarke’s name would haunt him forever, every time he heard it, old memories were drudged up and Clarke walking away from camp replayed over and over again in his mind.  
“May we meet again.” Bellamy whispered into the wind, imagining for just a second that the wind would grant him a favor and float the message along to Clarke.

The third time it felt like a personal attack, a knife under his skin, slowly carving away at him. It was about a week and a half after Clarke had left and Jasper was drunk. Bellamy saw that Jasper was intoxicated because of the way he was scowling and swaying on his feet.  
“How could you Bellamy,” Jasper said in a near shout, jabbing his finger into Bellamy’s chest, “you and Clarke.” He hissed, saying her name like it was poison.   
“I loved her and you thought you could just take her away from me.” Jasper turned away from Bellamy with an angry huff, in search of more alcohol.   
You weren’t the only one who lost someone you loved, thought Bellamy. You were’t the only one. It might have been worse, Bellamy pondered, to have your love taken away from you by choice rather than death. 

Clarke had been walking for days when she came across a cave that she deemed suitable to stop in for a while to rest. It was far enough away from camp that if someone happened to go looking for her they wouldn’t find her. She wasn’t quite to be found.   
She’d had a lifetime of being found and she’d really like to get lost. Instead of someone finding her physically, maybe she could find herself, the little girl inside of her and come to terms to what she had done.  
Clarke fell asleep easily that night, exhausted after all of the walking she had been doing, but her dreams were anything but restful.  
Clarke tossed and turned, sweating, crying and mumbling in her sleep. She woke herself up by calling out a name in her sleep. She was shocked by what she had said and the name sent everything rushing back to her.  
Bellamy.


End file.
